harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Clothing and Internals
Clothing is what keeps you warm in the winter, let alone the dead of space. Below are the objects which you can wear. Jumpsuits Having a jumpsuit is extremely important. Without a jumpsuit you will not have an ID slot, a belt slot, or any pocket slots. The jumpsuit is also useful in identifying your department at a glance, and so can be used as part of a disguise. In addition, jumpsuits now have a full suite of sensors that can be toggled and adjusted by right-clicking on it. They can give out data to the bridge including your location, your health, and your mortality. Used by the Chief Medical Officer and other Heads of Staff to locate you in case you go missing. Depending on how high you set yours, more information will be available to Crew Monitoring Consoles. Off Tells them nothing. You don't even show up on the monitor. Binary Life Signs Tells them if you are alive or deceased. The name that shows up on the monitor is the same one on the ID that is being worn. If no ID is worn, you will show up as 'Unknown'. Vital Tracker Tells them what your vital statistics are. Separates damage by Suffocation, Toxin, Burn, and Brute Tracking Beacon The maximum level. Tells them what area of the station you're currently in, and your co-ordinate location. Moreoever, the station AI will be able to track you irrelevant of camera coverage. Suits Stuff you wear over your jumpsuit. Most of them are pretty useful. Masks Headgear Shoes Backwear Belts Gloves Earpieces These little devices are issued to every crew member upon arrival on the station. Every job, no matter how insignificant, gets some form of headset. In order to talk to the station with it simply type '. Different branches of the station get a unique headset with it's own private channel. In order to use this channel type in '. And your message will be broadcast to others with the same type of headset. This does not work on the basic model. You can tell the basic model by its black coloring and lack of label. You can also emote over the radio by typing in '. This can work on any radio channel. Simply substitute '; with the channel modifier of your choice. Please keep in mind that it is very difficult to ascertain if someone is winking over the radio, so radio emotes should be kept to audio only. All headsets are equipped with a standard encryption key used for the common channel. Screwdrivers can be used to remove the encryption keys and use them in a different headset. All department headsets come with two keys. One contains the common radio channel, and the other contains the department channels. Here is a list of channels and how to access them. Examining your headset also shows you all possible channels.' * :h Your department's channel * :c Command * :s Security * :e Engineering * :u Supply * :m Medical * :n Research * :v Service Other channels: * :b Binary (For AI and cyborgs) * :a Alien * :g Changeling * :h AI Holopad (For AI) * :o AI Private Channel (For AI) Eyewear Category:Objects Category: Clothes